


Yes, Finally, This

by MildSweet



Series: Check Please! fics under 500 words [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, Short One Shot, ambiguous second person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildSweet/pseuds/MildSweet
Summary: a very short fic set the morning of "Me & Jack" that could be from any number of characters' perspectives >:)





	

When you wake up next to him, it makes sense. It's right. You kiss the spot on the back of his neck where his haircut fades into his skin and you think _maybe-_  and then you think _no, this,_ and then you get up.

 

You've been in love with him for years, and nothing's changed, and when you come back to talk to him about brunch he sees you and smiles and says 'morning' and you think _yes, finally, this._

 


End file.
